Uniforms of the Quebec Armed Forces
The Uniforms of the Quebec Armed Forces (French: Uniformes des Forces Armées Québécoises) are the official dress worn by members of Quebec's military while on duty. Numbered Orders of Dress No. 1 (Ceremonial) Dress Full formal dress uniforms for ceremonial parades and other special occasions. *'No.1 (Accoutrements)': Service Dress (see below) uniform with medals and ceremonial accoutrements (swords, white web belts, gloves, etc.). *'No.1A (Medals Only)': Service Dress uniform with medals, but no ceremonial accoutrements. *'No.1B (Full Dress)': Regimental full dress (such as scarlet tunics and bearskin hats of Guards regiments). Regimental uniforms are normally not provided at public expense; purchase of these uniforms is done either by individuals or by various regiments out of non-public funds. *'No.1C (Semi-Ceremonial)': Patrol dress (a slightly less elaborate regimental uniform) or the Navy high-collared white jacket. No. 2 (Mess) Dress Formal evening attire for mess dinners. Mess Dress is not provided at public expense; however, all commissioned officers of the Regular Force are required to own Mess Dress within six months of being commissioned. *'No.2 (Mess Standard)': Full mess kit with dinner jackets, cummerbunds or waistcoats, etc. *'No.2A (Mess White)': No.2 with summer white jacket. *'No.2B (Mess Service)': No.3 with white dress shirt and bow tie; worn by QAF members who do not own mess kit. *'No.2C (Mess Shipboard)': No.3B with a cummerbund and without ribbons or name tag; worn as evening wear on board ship. Sometimes called Red Sea rig. *'No.2D (QAF Mess Standard)': Air Force members are permitted to continue wearing the unified QAF pattern of mess dress. No. 3 (Service) Dress Also called a "walking-out" or "duty uniform", it is the military equivalent of the business suit; it is the standard uniform for appearing in public (hence the moniker "walking-out dress"). No 3 Service Dress becomes No 2B Mess Dress by replacing the shirt and tie with a white shirt and bow tie, or to No 1 Ceremonial Dress by the addition of ceremonial web or sword belts, gloves, and other accoutrements. * No.3 (Duty Service): * No.3A (Long-Sleeved Shirt): * No.3B (Short-Sleeved Shirt): * No.3C (Sweater): * No.3D (Tropical): No. 4 (Base) Dress To be added in the future. No. 5 (Operational) Dress Operational dress uniforms are designed for wear in combat conditions. They are intended to be adjusted for comfort and practicality; therefore only naval combat dress has lettered variants. With the elimination of work/garrison dress, operational dress uniforms are now commonly worn whenever service dress is impractical. * Naval Combat Dress (NCD): Worn by all RCN personnel. Consists of black trousers and jacket with a blue shirt, made of Nomex for fire protection and designed for wear by ships' crews. ** No.5: Full NCD, including jacket ** No.5A: No.5 without jacket ** No.5B: No.5A with sleeves rolled ** No.5D (Tropical Shipboard): No.5B with shorts and knee socks in place of regular trousers. Worn only aboard ship in hot climates. * Field Combat Uniform: Worn by all Army, Air Force, Navy and as well as the Gendarmery personnel. The current Quebec Armed Forces combat uniform consists of loose fitting Quebec Disruptive Pattern shirt and trousers and is designed to be worn in the field or for working around aircraft. * Flying Clothing: Green flying suits are worn by QAF aircrew. Category:Quebec Category:Military uniform